Untouchable
by PartyPoison
Summary: Raquel is the over-protected, younger sister of Caleb Danvers. Even though her mom's an alcoholic, her dad is dying and her inability to get a date because of Caleb, Raquel's life is pretty decent...until Chase came along.
1. She's too hot for her own good

**Author's Note: So I had some inspiration for a Covenant fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this introduction. The plotline isn't set in stone yet, so feel free to contribute some ideas if you want to ****:)**

* * *

"Hot girl at the bar." Reid Garwin said, leaning on his cue stick. He was the definition of casual beauty with his messy blonde hair and blue eyes.

Tyler Simms, otherwise known as Baby Boy because he was the youngest of the group and had boyish looks and Pogue Parry, the rugged motorcycle rider, looked over to the bar to see a girl leaning against the counter. She had on a jean skirt that showed off her nice, tan, toned legs which stretched on forever. She had a nice butt and a small waist that was emphasized by her mid-riff showing shirt. She had long, blonde hair that traveled down to the middle of her back.

"Black lace." Reid said, slapping a five dollar bill down on the pool table.

"No way." Tyler said, placing his own money on top of Reid's, "Definitely green thong."

"You're both wrong." Pogue said, putting some money on the pile, "Pink cotton boy shorts."

"You boys obviously know nothing." Another voice, higher pitched, came from behind Pogue, "Cheetah print g-string."

The girl squeezed her way in between Pogue and Tyler and slammed a twenty on the pool table. She was a beautiful girl that had nice tan skin, long dark brown hair that had lighter brown natural highlights. The ends of her hair were a soft golden brown, probably from the summer sun, and she had pretty amber eyes tinged with green. She was of average height, probably around five' six and had soft curves and a decent chest area. She was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, black, glossy high-heels, and an off-the-shoulder grey crop top that showed off a bit of her flat stomach.

Reid looked around to make sure no one was looking before intently staring at the girl, he's eyes turning black. A gust of wind picked up her skirt and Reid cussed. Cheetah print g-string.

The girl laughed and grabbed the money from the table. Her nails were perfectly painted a nice nude color, and a smile grazed her perfectly glossed pink lips.

"Thanks for the money boys." She said, flipping some of her hair over her shoulder.

Tyler groaned, "Why do you always win?"

"I'm a girl, Baby Boy." She smiled, "I know what girls think when they put on their underwear. Contrary to popular belief, girls match their underwear with their outfit. Her top is light green. Therefore, all her dark clothes must be in the laundry, which means her black lace underwear. It's hard to find underwear the matches your shirts perfectly, which means a green thong is out of the question. Pink and light green is way out of fashion, so there goes that answer. She's showing off quite a lot of skin, therefore she most want to look sexy. She obviously has a fake tan because her ankles are the darkest part on her body. And you can tell she bleached her hair because her dark roots are growing in-and not in the fashionable sort of way. A cheetah print g-string is obviously the number one choice because nothing says 'I'm an easy slut' more that that."

"Well, well, well." Reid snorted, "Baby Danvers knows her stuff."

She rolled her eyes, "My name is Raquel, Garwin."

"Whatever you say, Baby girl."

"Where's Caleb at anyways?" She asked. Pogue pointed to the table where her brother was sitting with Kate and some blonde girl.

"Who's the girl?"

"If you were at the party at the Dells last night, you would've known." Reid said, leaning down to the pool table and setting up his cue stick.

Tyler answered it, "That's Sarah. She transferred here from Boston Public. She's Kate's new roommate."

"Boston Public?" She asked, "Huh."

"Caleb's got a thing for her." Pogue said coolly.

"Does he now?" Raquel said, "Guess its time to introduce myself."

Reid laughed as Raquel made her way over to the table, "You've unleashed the beast, Parry."

"Come on, boys." Pogue said, "We've gotta see if Sarah passes Raquel's test."

* * *

"Hey Kate." Raquel said as she walked up to the table.

"Caleb." She greeted and gave her brother a small kiss on the cheek.

Kate smiled at her and Sarah watched the girl with cautious eyes.

"You must be Sarah." Raquel said, sitting down next to Caleb. She then noticed a boy sitting next to Kate.

"Though, I don't know who you are." She said.

Raquel casually placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue chuckled silently as they sat down at the table with their friends. Sure the gesture was innocent, but to Sarah, who had a small crush on Caleb, it seemed as though Raquel was claiming her property.

"I'm Raquel." She said, holding out a hand to the petite girl and then to the boy.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said, already comparing herself to the girl. Now, Sarah knew she was a pretty girl, more decent than average looking but this girl was a goddess. If this was Caleb's girlfriend, or even her competition, there was no way she would win.

"Chase." The boy said, looking at the girl, then at Caleb.

"So, what school did you transfer in from?" Raquel asked, addressing Sarah. She cocked her head to the side slightly. Caleb rolled his eyes and Sarah's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Boston Public." She answered, "I'm here on scholarship."

"Impressive." Raquel said, "Any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child." Sarah said.

"What's your view on the 19th Amendment?" Raquel asked. This question was the most lethal in her test-mostly because most of the girls who tried to get with her brother were idiots and didn't even anything about America's (and women's) history. They either didn't know what it was, or made up some fake answer, usually saying no. Raquel instantly disapproved of them.

"I support it 110 perfect."

"So then, you're all for gender equality?"

"Of course."

Raquel smiled.

"What college are you looking to get into?"

"Harvard." She said, "It's always been my dream."

"Quite the dream." Raquel said.

"I know I'm capable of getting accepted." Sarah said.

"Confident, I like it." Raquel smiled at her and dropped her hand from Caleb's shoulder. She leaned over to her brother and whispered in his ear, "I approve."

Caleb's cheeks turned a light red.

"Did I mention that Caleb's my brother?" Raquel asked. The three boys let out a loud laugh.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Sarah, this is my _little _sister Raquel, who really needs to mind her own business."

Raquel just smirked at him before standing up.

"Dance with me, Baby Boy." She said, grabbing his arm. With his small smile still in place, he followed her out to the dance floor.

"Congratulations, Sarah." Reid said, "You've past Raquel's girlfriend merit test."

"Her what?" Sarah asked.

"She does this to all Caleb's potential romantic interests." Kate said, "She questions them and then determines whether they are good enough to date Caleb."

Caleb let out an annoyed sigh, "Don't mind her, Sarah. She just likes to rub her nose in my business."

"That's cute." Sarah laughed, looking at the younger girl who was dancing with Tyler.

"Sure it is." Caleb groaned, "Hey Chase, up for a game?" He gestured to the foosball table.

"Sure." The boy said, and he, Caleb and Pogue went off the table.

"Well, I see Aaron." Reid said, standing up, "Time to go kick his ass."

Reid went over and grabbed Tyler from Raquel who gave a short protest before going back to the table. She sat back down and smiled at Sarah.

"Sorry about earlier." She smiled, "Just had to make sure you weren't some bimbo."

Sarah laughed, "I understand."

"In fact, I think you're too good from my brother." Raquel laughed.

Sarah looked over at Caleb and was instantly charmed by the small, boyish smile on his face, "I don't think so. But anyways, what happened? I mean, we were all having fun and now we're sitting here and they're having fun."

"You know." Kate said, rolling her eyes, "Boys and their toys."

"Give me a quarter." Sarah said, holding out her hand, "I'm going to sure you what girls do."

Kate gave her a questioning look but placed a quarter in her hand. A few moments later, Sarah had Caleb dancing with her on the dance floor. Raquel smiled at Kate, who looked a bit disappointed that Pogue hadn't ask her to dance and grabbed her arm.

"Let's dance, together." Raquel said, "Make Pogue see what he's missing out on."

Kate laughed and followed the younger girl out to the dance floor.

Kate was a beautiful girl, with a body girls would kill for. She had mocha colored skin, which matched beautifully with her chocolate eyes and dark hair. She was a tall girl, with killer curves, and a white, pearly smile. The pair instantly caught the attention of the males in the room. Luckily for Raquel, Caleb was too occupied with Sarah to notice and send her home.

"Well, would you look at that?" Aaron said, nudging his friend in the ribs and pointed to the dance floor. Tyler and Reid followed their gaze and saw Kate and Raquel dancing together.

"Raquel Danvers is too hot for her own good." Aaron smirked, knowing it would piss the two other boys off, "Too bad her brother is such a cockblocker."

Reid and Tyler both stiffened and glared at Aaron. Raquel was a beautiful girl who gets the attention of a lot of guys. However, she was labeled untouchable because of Caleb who was not afraid to get physical with any guy who said something about his younger sister.

"As if she would even glance your way, Abbott." Reid snarled.

Aaron glanced at his friends with a smirk, "I sense some bitter feelings, Garwin. Is Danvers not even letting his friends fuck his sister?"

"Shut up, Abbott." Tyler snapped, "Or we'll tell Caleb about the shit you're saying."

"Such a threat." Aaron laughed.

"You won't be laughing when he's pounding your face in." Reid smirked.

"Whatever, Garwin." Aaron said, then slammed a wad of bills on the table and set up a bet with the blonde boy.

* * *

Caleb, who was dancing with Sarah, froze when he heard a loud crash. The people, who were also dancing, stopped and looked towards the pool table. Reid pushed Aaron, whose face was red with anger. He shoved Reid back and one of the bartenders yelled at them to take it outside.

Reid and Tyler went to the alleyway behind the bar, with Aaron and his gang following behind him. Caleb grabbed Pogue and followed the boys outside. Raquel left Kate with an apology and followed them outside as well, ready to calm a fight. Some words were exchanged but Nicky came out and scared Aaron and the boys away.

As they walked back into the bar, Aaron gave Raquel a once over and a small wink. She glared at him, and Caleb sent him a warning glare which instantly made him advert his gaze and wonder back inside.

"What the hell, Reid?" Caleb asked, his voice covered with anger.

"We were just playing." Reid said, walking towards Caleb. As he was passing him he snarled in his face, "Maybe you should stop being a pussy."

Angry, Caleb grabbed his shoulder. Reid grabbed Caleb's wrist, his eyes flashing black. Caleb let out a tiny noise of pain as Reid cut off the circulation to his hand.

In a fit on anger, he used against Reid and sent him flying into a wall. Raquel let out a tiny squeak of horror and tried to run to stop the fight but Tyler held her back-not wanting her to get hurt.

"When will you get it!" Caleb yelled at him, "It's addictive, you moron."

Reid glared at the boy and used his powers to lift of barrel.

"My power is greater than yours." Caleb said.

"Not until you ascend!" Reid yelled.

"Alright, go ahead, big guy." Caleb said, holding out his arms.

Raquel yelled at them to stop and broke free out of Tyler's hold and ran in between them. But it was too late; Reid had already sent the barrel at Caleb. Because her actions were so sudden, neither of the boys could stop the barrel from hitting her. She crumpled to the floor as the barrel hit her just below her chest. Caleb, instantly furious, sent an energy ball at Reid which knocked him into the pile of glass beer containers behind him.

Pogue ran to hold Caleb back; he was making his way towards Reid.

"Caleb! Caleb, stop!" Pogue said, struggling to hold him back. Tyler ran to Reid to help him out of the glass.

"This is crazy!" Pogue said. Tyler ran to Raquel once Reid managed to stand up on his own. He helped the girl off the floor. She groaned and grabbed her ribs. She had a bit of blood on her forehead from where her head hit the ground. Reid ignored Caleb, who was yelling at him and grabbed Raquel's arm. She shook him off, angry at all four boys.

"Raquel." Reid said, "I'm so sorry, baby girl."

She just shook her head at him and turned away, not wanting him to see her tears. She wasn't crying because her head and ribs hurt, but because for the first time in her life, she was scared of the four boys and their powers.

"Don't touch her." Caleb said anger in his voice.

"If you keep on using, you'll be good as dead when you ascend." Caleb said.

"So I used to fix her car. Big deal."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about later and you know it."

"The hell I do." Reid said and then stomped back inside the bar.

"Raquel." Caleb said, walking to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. He winced at the blood on her face and the tears in her eyes.

"I'll kill him." He snarled.

"This isn't Reid's fault, Caleb!" She screamed, "And you know that. It's both of your faults-it's all of your faults. You're not suppose to use against each other, Caleb. This isn't like you. Reid gets angry; you of all people know that. But this is just-this is just too much. You both took it too far."

She sighed as tears came pouring down her face and bitterly wiped them away. She shrugged his hands off and turned to Pogue.

"Can you take me home?" She asked, not looking at her brother.

Caleb instantly felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Sure, Baby girl."

He put his arm around her shoulder and walked her inside. They passed Sarah, who stood at the doorway. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the girl's tears and the cut on her forehead.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked Caleb and Tyler who stood outside. Tyler sighed and went back inside. "Let's get out of here."

Caleb nodded and followed her back through the bar.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! Sorry if Raquel seems like a Mary-Sue in this chapter but I assure you, she's not-well, I'm trying to make her more complex but I've always expected Caleb's sister to be one of those girls who just seem perfect. Of course she's going to have problems-I mean her dad is dying and her mom is an alcoholic-but to everyone else she seems perfect. The story will get more original soon. Sorry, I just wanted the first chapter to introduce the story and the setting.

There are no set pairings yet because the plotline isn't set in stone-so feel free to tell me who you think should end up with who!

Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	2. Meddling with Trouble

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy this!**

**

* * *

**

Raquel Danvers let out a tiny sigh as she woke up. Today was the first day of school and she was starting junior year-the year everyone claimed was the hardest. She frowned as she sat up in her bed, the cotton white sheets pooling around her waist. She shut off the blaring alarm clock that had woken her up. Reluctantly, she rose out of bed, pulling down her tank top that had slid up in her sleep and was exposing her bare stomach to the cold, harsh air in her room. She slid on her cheetah print sleepers and rolled the waistband of her pink pajamas pants before leaving her room.

Raquel fixed the hair that was currently in a loose bun to a pony tail as she headed down to the kitchen. She heard humming coming from the kitchen and opened the door to reveal her brother who was cooking some food. She raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior, but he didn't notice her because he had his ipod speakers in his ears. She ignored him, opened the refrigerator, and pulled out the carton of orange juice. She grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and poured herself some before sitting at the kitchen bar.

Caleb, who had finally noticed her when she opened the refrigerator pulled his headphones from his ears and gave her his famous, boyish smile. She stared at him for a moment before glancing away. She was still a little bitter towards him because of last night. She had gotten home last night and cleaned off the cut on her head-ignoring Caleb who was knocking on the bathroom door asking her if she wanted him to help her. She then went to her room after changing and taking a quick shower, not even glancing at him as she passed him in the hallway. He had stayed outside her room for a few moments after she closed the door in his face and then she heard him walk away.

"Want some toast and eggs?" Caleb asked, presenting her with a plate that had toast the shape of heart and some eggs. She almost smiled at the cheesiness of Caleb and the ridicules smile on his face. She simply shrugged her shoulders, trying to convince herself mentally to not give into him and forgive him. He let out a small sigh and placed the plate in front of her before turning around to prepare a plate for himself.

She grabbed the fork from the plate and ate some of the eggs before spreading some butter on her toast and eating that as well. Caleb sat down next to her and they ate in silence. When she was done she stood up and put her dish in the sink. She kissed Caleb on the cheek-not forgiving him yet, but thanking him for cooking, and left the kitchen to get ready for school.

She went back to her room and changed into her uniform. It consisted of a white button up shirt, a grey vest, and a tailored blazer. She pulled on her navy skirt, the white socks that came with the uniforms, and instead of putting on the normal, black Mary Jane shoes, she pulled on some simple, black, glossy heels. She let her hair out of the pony tail and brushed the knots out before pulling out her curling iron and curling the ends of her hair quickly.

She curled her eyelashes and put on some mascara, a bit of blush to give her face some color, and a coat of clear lip gloss. She glanced at her appearance and felt decent enough for school. She grabbed her book bag from next to her bed and walked downstairs. Caleb as already downstairs, hanging out by the door waiting for her.

She walked out of the house, not saying anything and got in the passenger seat. Caleb slid into the driver's seat and the car ride to school was quiet. He parked the car in his usual parking spot and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Are you going to talk to me yet?" Caleb asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Raquel sighed and got out of the car. Caleb appeared at her side as she walked to the school.

"Come on, Raquel." He said, grabbing his shoulders to stop her. She stopped for him and let him turn her to face him.

"Hey Caleb!" He heard Pogue call. He glanced over to see his friends with Kate and Sarah. He gave them a small wave of the hand before turning back to Raquel.

"What are they doing?" Sarah asked from her place next to Kate.

"Having a cheesy Danvers sibling moment." Reid snorted, adjusting his fingerless gloves.

"Raquel, look, I'm sorry for last night." Caleb sighed, "I realize that what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have used on Reid. I'm sorry that you had to get hurt in order for me to realize that, but you can't ignore me forever. Forgive me? Please?"

Raquel looked into his eyes for a moment and he could see that she had forgiven him but a wicked smile appeared on her face for a second, "I don't know."

"Ah, come on! I cooked you breakfast!" He said, exasperated.

Raquel smiled, "I suppose I forgive you."

Caleb smiled and grabbed her in a hug, spinning her around once so that her feet lifted from the ground. She gave out a small laugh that was as light as the wind. He set her down and grabbed her shoulders, placing little kisses all over her forehead and cheeks. She laughed and tried to push him off, but he kept her in place.

"I get it!" She laughed, "I get it! Caleb! Stop!"

He stopped and ruffled her hair and she glared at him.

"Hey! I spent a lot of time doing my hair this morning!" She snapped as she smoothed out her hair.

"Are you guys done doing your stupid sibling stuff?" Reid asked, as the group made their way over to the brother and sister, "The rest of us just ate breakfast and don't want to empty their stomach content all over the floor."

"Whatever, Garwin." Raquel said, rolling her eyes.

"Own, you wound me, Baby Danvers." Reid said, "We're all on first name basis here."

"I would stop calling you Garwin if you start calling me Raquel."

"Whatever you say, Baby girl."

"Raquel!"

Raquel glanced over to see her friend Beth having her arms towards her. She smiled and turned to her brother's group.

"I'll see you guys later." She said, before taking off towards her group of friends. Reid watched closely as she ran towards her blonde friend before walking towards the school, his group following him.

"Ready for English?" Sarah asked Caleb, walking next to him.

He smiled at her, "As ready as one can ever be for that class."

"I'm just glad I have most of my classes with you guys." Sarah said, "I don't know how I would survive on my own."

"Well, it's a good thing you have us then."

"It is."

The group of six entered the classroom. Kate and Sarah opted for sitting closer to the front while the four other boys headed towards the back of the classroom. The classroom slowly filled up and soon the bell rang and the teacher walked in. He started droning on about what the requirements were and what books they were going to read this year. English went on without many problems besides Reid's obnoxious outbursts.

* * *

Raquel sighed as she walked down the hallway were a few students loitered around. She held her book bag tight against her shoulders. Her heels clicked on the ground every time she walked and she caught the attention of a few people. She waved at a boy she recognized from her English class before turning the corner. She nearly screamed as she almost bumped into someone.

While she calmed her nerves she glanced up to see an attractive boy with green eyes and a small smile. She instantly recognized him as the boy from Nicky's, her brother's new friend. She let a small smile cover her face and took a step back so she wasn't so close to him.

"Chase." She greeted.

"Raquel Danvers." He said, a glint in his eyes, "Just the person I was looking for."

"Me?" She asked, why would he be looking for.

"Yes, you. Unless Caleb has another sibling by the name of Raquel."

"No. I'm his only sister."

"Great." He said, "Anyways, you've lived here all your life, right?"

"Right."

"So you must know where some good coffee places are?"

"I do."

"Good, so could you perhaps show me where one is?"

"I could." She said, "But if that's all you wanted, you could've asked my brother or one of his friends. What else is it that you need, Chase?"

"Smart girl." He said, the cryptic look in his eyes growing strong, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee…with me?"

Raquel let out a small laugh and began walking. Chase caught up to her and walked next to her.

"Have you asked my brother?"

"Why would I ask Caleb?" Chase asked, his eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Caleb doesn't like me going out on dates." Raquel answered.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm asking you and not Caleb." He smirked; meeting her glanced when she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, "Right?"

She smiled, looking quite happy that Chase had no concerns for what Caleb would think.

Thirty minutes later, Raquel and Chase were sitting in a booth at the local coffee café. To be honest, Raquel wasn't particularly attracted to Chase. Sure he was good-looking, but his green eyes reminded her too much of Pogue (whom she thought of as a brother) and something about him just wasn't sincere. However, he was different from the boys who asked her out. He did not care about what Caleb thought, and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

She took a sip of her latte before glancing at Chase. He was watching her closely, taking a sip of his own drink-coffee, black. She set her drink down, an uneasy feeling in her chest, as she toyed with the ends of the sleeves on her white, button up shirt. She was still in her school uniform, as was Chase.

"So," Chase said, finally speaking, "Are you usually this quiet, or is something on your mind?"

Raquel blushed a bit, "I've never been on a date."

"And why is that?" Chase asked, "You're a beautiful girl, Raquel. Are you trying to tell me no other guy has asked you out?"

Raquel looked away from him and at two girls typing on their laptops, occasionally whispering to each other.

"I've been asked out." Raquel said, "But Caleb usually intervenes before the date can actually happen."

"Caleb seems pretty protective over you."

"He is." She said, "But I know he only does it because he cares."

"But it bothers you."

"It does." She said, "He treats me like a kid sometimes. I just want him to realize I've grown up a lot in the past few years."

"To be honest, I can see where Caleb is coming from." Chase said, and if Raquel was looking at him she would've seen the wicked expression on his face, "If I had a beautiful, younger sister like you, I wouldn't want just any guy taking her out."

Raquel looked away and blushed a light pink. She knew she was a pretty girl, having heard that all her life. But this was different from when her mom or her friends or her brother called her that. Had she been looking at Chase, however, she would have seen the sadistic smile on his face

She looked back at him and saw his shining green eyes staring at her closely.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, crossing her arms, "But tell me more about you. Where did you transfer from?"

"Hastings." He said, sipping his coffee, "I was the star free-style swimmer."

"Oh, really?" She said, feigning interests, "Any ideas about what you're going to do after high school?"

"I'll probably go into law." He said, the smirk on his face present, "There's nothing I hate more than criminals and those you break the law."

"Are you telling me you've never broken a law?" Raquel asked.

"Nope." Chase replied, "As innocent as ever."

"Not even speeding or underage drinking?"

"Not even that."

"Are you really as innocent as you're making yourself out to be?"

Chase smiled and but before he could answer Raquel's phone ringing interrupted the conversation.

Raquel rolled her eyes as she checked the caller ID.

"It's Caleb."

"Ignore it."

"I would but then he would come looking for me." She said, getting up, "I'll be right back."

As soon as she was far enough from the table she opened the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Where are you?" Came Caleb's authoritive voice.

"Does it matter?" Raquel asked, annoyed.

"Just tell me where you are, Raquel, or I'll come find you."

Raquel bit her lip and looked at Chase, debating over whether or not to tell Caleb. She liked Chase, but at the same time, something about him made her uneasy. Chase made eye-contact with her and with a smile, slowly mouthed 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him.' Raquel smiled slightly.

"I'm with Kelsey."

"Geruld?"

"Yeah."

"Where at?"

"At her house, mother." She said sarcastically.

"Okay." He said, "If you're not home by eight, I'll come pick you up."

"Whatever, Caleb."

"Bye, love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

She smiled as she went back to sit down with Chase.

* * *

"Hey, Baby boy." Reid said, lining up the balls on the pool table, "Where do you think Baby Danvers is?"

"Why does it matter?" Tyler asked, leaning against his cue stick. He quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

"It was just a question." Reid said, looking at the frustrated Caleb who was on the phone with his sister.

"A not Reid-like question." Tyler said, "Since when do you care?"

"Since she started acting shady."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "When did she start acting shady?"

Reid didn't answer him.

Tyler let out a sigh, "You used to hear the conversation, didn't you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Caleb's going to kill you."

It was Reid's turn to roll his eyes.

"Caleb's not going to do anything. He's too distracted with his sister to realize I used, anyways."

"Why? What's going on with Raquel?"

"Since when do you care about Raquel?" Reid snapped.

"I've always cared about Raquel." Tyler said, "When did you start caring about who cared about Raquel?"

"I don't care who Raquel associates herself with." Reid snipped.

"Whatever you say, Reid."

"I don't." Reid said, "In fact, I could careless about what Raquel is doing right now or rather, who she's doing right now."

Tyler scoffed, "Raquel's not that kind of girl."

"As far as we're concerned." Reid smirked, "She probably puts on a front with us, knowing we will tell Caleb. She's probably a sex vixen."

"Maybe in your fantasies." Tyler said, "But not in real life."

"In my fantasies is good enough for me." Reid smirked.

"Once again, Caleb is going to kill you."

"Let him."

* * *

**A/N: So, kind of a slow chapter. I assure you, there will be more Reid/Raquel action in the next chapter. Please review with your opinions!**


	3. Wet Dreams

Untouchable

Chapter 3: Wet Dreams

* * *

Reid stuffed his books in his locker as he waited for Tyler to show up, handing him the math homework so he could copy it during English. He pulled out his English textbook and shoved it in his backpack before dropping the bag down by his feet. Students were bustling around him, chatting and talking with their friends. He felt a presence behind him and figured it was Tyler.

However, he was shocked when he felt a small hand creep around his waist and travel up his chest. He looked down and saw a tan hand with nicely painted nails.

"Reid." A lusty voice whispered in his ear, her breath traveling down his neck.

Reid turned around and his eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw Raquel looking up at him with lust filled, darkened eyes. She ran her small hand down his chest, and stopped, just resting above the button of his pants. She smirked at him and he glanced her over. She was wearing her typical school uniform, only the skirt appeared shorter and her vest and blazer had been abandoned. The top buttons of her shirt had been unbuttoned and a small amount of cleavage was poking through.

He let out a small hiss as Raquel's hand traveled further down.

He quickly grabbed her hand and looked around. If anyone saw that, Caleb would have his throat. But when he glanced around everyone in the room was preoccupied with something else and it was a miracle that no one was even glancing their way.

"Raquel," Reid said, looking down at the lustful girl, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, Reid?" She asked, innocently, before she smirked again, "I want you. Isn't that obvious?"

She ripped her hand from his grip and lightly stroked his arm. She leaned in closer and kissed his neck, nipping lightly at the skin.

Reid was captivated by her touch, but he was still cautious.

"Raquel, someone's going to see." He groaned, "Caleb's gonna kill me."

"Let him." She whispered into his ear before kissing his jaw. Her teeth lightly grazed his skin, sending a sexual spark down his body. Her tongue moistened the spot she bit before she continued kissing down to his neck.

Reid couldn't take it anymore, the bulge in his pants growing. He grabbed her chin and forcefully pulled her into a kiss. He turned them around, slamming her into the lockers behind them and trapping her head in between his arms. He melted when he felt her tongue press against his lips and opened his mouth. They traveled and explored each others mouth while one of his hands reached down and grasped her thigh.

He slowly moved his hand up her leg, pushing her skirt further and further up. He felt her tiny hand roam his chest again and travel down to the top of his pants. This time she didn't stop. With their mouths and tongues still intertwined, her hand reached in his pants and lightly grazed his boxers, before reaching inside those two.

Reid groaned in anticipation as her other hand wrapped around his neck and her kisses traveled down his jaw. He let out a huge breath and continued his own exploring on her leg. He hooked his fingers around the top of her panties and began to slowly push them down.

"Reid." She hissed, stopping her exploring. Reid moaned unhappily, wanting her to continue. He stopped his own and grabbed her by the waist, then smashed their bodies together. Their clothed centers mashed together and they both groaned.

_Ring!_

Reid jumped in surprise and back away from her to see everyone gone.

_Ring!_

He glanced around and even Raquel had disappeared.

_Ring!_

Reid woke up, his heart still pounding in his chest from his Raquel fantasy. When he glanced around and took in his surroundings, noticing Tyler was already gone from the dorm, he laid his head back against his pillow and groaned. It had all been a dream. Reid didn't do wet dreams. He never had a reason to. He moaned again and blamed Tyler for putting the idea in his head last night.

He didn't have feelings for Raquel, he decided. It was all Tyler who put the idea in his head. He had no reason to have sex dreams, when they were easily reality. However, something just didn't feel right.

He lifted his blanket slightly and looked down.

"Fuck."

* * *

Raquel sat in class, doodling on her piece of paper. She let out a small, happy sigh when she thought about Chase and their date last night. It had been her first, real date. One where Caleb or one of the boys didn't interrupt. Chase didn't care about Caleb, unlike the other boys who had asked her out and that made her happy.

"What are you so happy about?" Hanna, one of her best friends, asked from her seat next to her.

Raquel glanced around before looking at her, "I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret. I went on a date last night."

"Caleb let you go on a date?" Hanna asked, incredulously.

"Not exactly."

"Raquel Maria Danvers!" Hanna nearly screamed. Almost everyone looked at them and the teacher raised his eyebrow in their direction.

"Hanna!" Raquel hissed.

Hanna blushed, "Sorry."

Once everyone turned back around, Hanna glanced back at Raquel.

"So you went behind Caleb's back?"

"What else could I do?" Raquel sighed.

"I don't blame you." Sara said, "Who was it?"

"The new guy, Chase."

Hanna let out a squeal, "You went behind Caleb's back with his new friend?"

"Hanna, shut up." Raquel hissed again when the people in front of them turned around.

Hanna smiled, sheepishly, "Sorry."

Raquel rolled her eyes.

"Chase is cute."

"Tell me about it." Raquel said.

"So do you think there'll be a second date?"

"I hope so." She said, "He's the only guy who isn't scared of Caleb."

"Well, have you seen his muscles? But Caleb would still win if they got in a fight." Hanna said, dreamily. Raquel rolled her eyes, fully aware of her friend's crush on her brother.

"Whatever you say, Hanna."

* * *

Reid sighed and slammed his tray down on the lunch table where his friends sat. His latest fuck buddy had started drama in the hall today, breaking down in front of everyone when he told her he didn't want to date her. She had naturally assumed since they were having sex, that he was interested in a relationship with her. However, he was Reid. He wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone.

"What's your problem?" Kate asked, looking away from Pogue for a second.

Melissa, the girl he had been sleeping with, entered the cafeteria, still crying though silently, with her group of friends around her. The group looked at the noise before rolling their eyes.

"That was my problem." Reid said, before sitting down and taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Are you ever going to get a girlfriend, Reid?" Sarah said, looking at him with disapproving eyes.

"Let me think about that." He paused for a minute, "No."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I can think of someone Reid wants to date." Tyler said, sniggered under his breath. The group looked at him with curious eyes while Reid glared.

"Don't start that shit again, man." Reid said, "I'm serious."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tyler said, innocently. Reid rolled his eyes. The entire group saw Tyler as the innocent one, but Reid knew better. Tyler had recently grown a pair, and Reid wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

"Go make out with your pillow, Tyler." Reid said, referring to the time he caught Tyler making out with his pillow while he slept in freshman year, "That's the only action you're going to get."

"Whatever you say, Reid." Tyler laughed, though his cheeks were a bit pink.

"Hey guys!" Raquel's perky voice came from being Reid. Reid was instantly reminded of his dream and instead of turning to look at her, instantly filled his mouth with his sandwich and forcing himself to think of something else.

"What do you want?" Caleb asked, abruptly.

"Rude." Raquel chided before glancing at Tyler, "I wanted to know if you could help me with my biology homework in the library."

Tyler always helped her with homework because he was the smartest one in the group.

"Why don't you ask Reid?" Tyler suggested, hiding his smirk, "He was actually better in biology than I was."

Raquel looked down at Reid, who finally turned to look at her, "Really?"

"Why are you so surprised, baby-girl?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Can you help me then?" She asked, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't you have lab partners in that class?" Reid asked, "Why don't you go bother your partner?"

"Because he's mean to me!" She whined.

"Whose mean to you?" Caleb asked, his tone serious as he took interest in the conversation.

"Caleb, shut up." Raquel said, not wanting to deal with his overprotective antics, "Anyways, can you help me Reid?"

"I suppose." He said, standing up. Raquel followed his as he threw away his trash and walked to the library.

"What do you need help with?" He asked as the walked to the library.

"DNA, genetics, everything. I don't understand the duplicating process." She said.

Reid nodded as they arrived at the library and grabbed a table for them near the back. He didn't want to see the librarian's glare. She hated him ever since she caught him and some girl making out behind a bookcase. Raquel opened her book and they quickly got to work. Reid explained all the things she was confused about. Sometimes he would pause for a moment to study the way she chewed on the tip of her pencil when she was thinking, or the way she would crunch up her nose when she was confused.

He couldn't help but find it endearing, until he remembered his dream. He instantly closed up and berated himself for noticing those things.

The first bell rang, signaling that they had ten minutes to get to class. Raquel began to pack up her things, taking her time to organize her backpack the way she wanted it.

"Any day now, Baby-girl." Reid sighed in annoyance. Raquel rolled her pretty eyes at him and deliberately went slower.

"You're testing my patience." Reid said.

"Whatever, Garwin." Raquel replied, "You don't _have _to wait for me."

"But what would Caleb think if I didn't walk you to class?" Reid asked, his voice innocent.

"Since when do you care what Caleb thinks?" She chuckled.

"I don't." He said, shrugging on his backpack, "Are you ready now?"

Raquel nodded as she mimicked his action and put her backpack on.

The second bell rang, signaling that they had five minutes to get to class.

"Well, then my fair lady. The king is waiting. I must escort thee to the castle." Reid said, holding out his arm. Raquel giggled and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as he escorted her out of the library.

"Didn't take you as the Shakespeare-kind of guy." She laughed.

"Ew, Shakespeare." Reid said, scrunching his face, "He was such a pansy ass."

Raquel giggled again, "If you walk me to class, you're going to be late for your class."

Reid quirked an eyebrow in her direction, "Do you think that matters to me?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down the hallway, "I suppose not."

The rest of the walk was silent as Raquel was focused on her own thoughts. Reid would occasionally look over at her. Watching as she bit her lips, furrowed her eyebrows, narrowed her eyes, before relaxing her face. He could feel the heat coming from her hand that was placed on his arm and he was suddenly intoxicated from her presence.

She suddenly stopped walking and Reid realized that they were at her classroom. She let go of his arm and turned to smile up at him. Students were entering the classroom and some were rushing around the hall. It was the first time Reid even realized that there were other people around them.

"I believe this is where we part, Baby-girl." Reid smirked.

Raquel just let out a small laughed and thanked him for walking her to class before saying good-bye and entering her classroom. Reid shook his head lightly, wondering when he ever became so observant. He never took notice to any girl. He wasn't that type of guy. Some called him cold-hearted, and arguably, he was. But to say he didn't care about _any _girl was a lie. He cared about every girl he slept with. He just wasn't that type of guy who was able to express it.

To be honest, he was completely scared of relationships. Every weekend he witnessed the damage a relationship can do. He witnessed his mother who would leave every other day, not able to stand the house she lived in because it only reminded her of her dead husband. The pain in her eyes when she looked at Reid, knowing he would turn out just like his dad. He knew what commitment could bring: pain. And he was scared of that.

Would he ever admit that to anyone? Hell no.

He was Reid Garwin, bad ass to the extreme. Nothing would tarnish that reputation. He wouldn't let anything tarnish that reputation because it was his mask, his hiding spot. He wouldn't let anything tarnish that because then he would never have to explain why he didn't want a relationship, why he left girls so frequently, and why he never had to show his true feelings.

"Garwin!"

A loud voice woke him from his thoughts. He realized he had been standing in the same spot, staring at the place Raquel had just been standing. He also realized that the hall was suddenly empty and silent, besides the loud voice. He turned around to see Mr. Justa, one of the hall monitors. He cursed in his head.

"What are you doing not in class?" Mr. Justa asked, his tone harsh.

"I think you should be asking everyone why they even bothered to _go _to class." Reid suggested, his smirk present.

Mr. Justa rolled his eyes, he was use to Reid Garwin's antics.

"Just get to class." He said, turning around.

Reid smiled before heading to class.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it got out so late, but I've been busy with school work :3 Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
